1. investigated function of USP9Y, DDX3Y, SMCY on growth, proliferation, invasion/migration in bladder cancer through knockdown and over-expression assays. It appears that SMCY is the most promising candidate of these 3 genes. 2. investigating mechanism of regulating bladder cancer growth 3. examining functions of female X homologous genes and see if they are similar to these Y-specific genes 4. investigate methylation effects associated with sMCY gene. We are doing these experiments in cell lines derived from men and cells derived from women. The lines derived from women will be investigated further by knocking down the homologous X gene to the Y-specific gene and see if this knockdown behaves similarly in these cell lines as Y-specific knockdown behaves in male-derived cell lines.